


Private Dance

by SiesFics



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dancer Felix Hugo Fraldarius, M/M, Nipple Play, Outdoor Sex, Top Sylvain Jose Gautier, no beta we die like Glenn, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiesFics/pseuds/SiesFics
Summary: Felix is thankful for his stupid amazing boyfriend Sylvain. So, while on vacation to the beach, he decides to give Sylvain a private dance.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	Private Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Fic inspired by @shadoephax dancer Felix that you can check out [here](https://twitter.com/shadoephax/status/1284910671965024256/photo/1)

“Felix, you look so pretty,” Mercedes sighed quietly, helping adjust the last of the dancer outfit. Felix felt his cheeks redden at the compliment, shrugging it off. 

“It’s nothing,” he grumbled. 

It had been five years since Byleth had chosen him for the White Heron cup, five years since he’d won and become his team’s dancer. He was still deadly with a sword, dancing elegantly on the battlefield, hips swaying, wrap hugging close to his body. He had long since stopped caring about being a dancer, especially since it had helped his flexibility, which in turn made nights with Sylvain a lot easier. 

Five years since the White Heron cup and five years since his and Sylvain’s first kiss. An electric, life altering moment that brought them to today, with Felix fitting into an even skimpier dancer’s outfit than he’d ever have anticipated. It hadn’t been the plan, all of this, it had just sort of happened. A much needed vacation to the beach had everyone eager for some sun and cool water. Sylvain had almost immediately grinned at Felix, tugging him by the waist. “Wanna have some fun in the sun?” He asked, wiggling his brow.

“You wish,” Felix scoffed, shrugging Sylvain off before resuming his training Vacations weren’t a very Felix activity, but as the day had grown closer, he found the idea of lazing in the sun to be more desirable, particularly when Sylvain showed up with his swim shorts hanging loosely off his hips, a belt fitting uselessly around him, towel hugging around both arms.

“Like what I picked out?” He grinned, Felix’s flushed cheeks impossible to ignore. 

“You’d look better with them off,” Felix murmured. 

And that was how they ended up late to the beach, getting the all knowing look of judgement from a few of their friends. 

Felix had started off in shorts of his own, tucked underneath an umbrella with some of the girls and gladly out of the sun. He had very quickly decided being directly exposed wasn’t for him, not when Caspar was already sporting a painful looking burn. He had been lying down next to Constance, the two pretending their significant others weren’t acting like the massive idiots they knew them to be. 

“Did you bring the goods?” Felix asked, pushing himself up on his elbows. Constance’s blond hair bounced as she came up, nodding.

“Constance von Nuvelle does not forget such important details!” She grabbed a satchel and handed it to Felix. “Now, you make sure you aren’t so loud it alerts the whole beach,” she teased. Felix flushed, snatching the bag from her. 

“Shut up,” he hissed. 

The truth was Sylvain had been such a stupidly perfect boyfriend that Felix wanted to do something for him he had never done before. Felix hadn’t expected their relationship to go as smoothly as it had, but they just knew one another perfectly and things had fallen so delicately into place over the last few years. Felix had danced for Sylvain plenty of times, but never like this, and never with the sort of outfit Constance had located for him. 

It was a dancer’s outfit for those in warmer climates, given the severe lack of cover and at first Felix was embarrassed to even try it on. Mercedes had offered to help him and he jumped at the opportunity for her assistance, particularly because of her kind, well meaning attitude. She certainly wouldn’t be teasing him. The bottoms consisted of small cloth so revealing it had his cheeks red the second he slid into him. They covered his ass and his cock but were fully revealing his hips and thighs that normal small cloth would cover. A golden belt wrapped around his hips and hanging off of it was a skirt that draped off his other hip, swaying delicately in the wind, fabric ticking his skin, diamond shaped bangles attached along the hem, jingling whenever they touched one another. His top, what little there was, was attached to a golden collar around his throat. The top really was just two sheer pieces of fabric from the collar, dipping down across his nipples and hooking around the back, also dotted with a soft gold chain running down each side. The arm pieces were much like the other parts of the outfits, golden bangles wrapped around his upper arm, puffed sleeves flowing out of both bangles and attaching to a golden wrap at both wrists. Each sleeve, from the wrist to the bangle around his upper arm had loose fabric that hung down for optimal allusion while dancing. Paired with all this, Felix slipped simple golden hoops into each ear and let Mercedes apply a thin layer of lip cream that made his lips shine against the sun. 

“You do!” Mercedes gasped. “You’re so beautiful Felix. Sylvain will be so happy,” she chuckled. “Should I go fetch him?” 

Felix adjusted the skirt before slipping into thigh high gladiator style shoes, perfect for dancing, especially in something like the sand. “Yes, please,” he mumbled. He was still flustered, unable to believe he was really doing this. It wasn’t like Sylvain hadn’t seen him in less, and it certainly wasn’t that they hadn’t had sex many times in several unlikely places, it was the fact that this was planned and the fact that Felix was perhaps, the worst at being intentionally sexy. But he loved Sylvain, he really loved him, and he wanted to give him a treat for being such an incredible, understanding and stupidly handsome boyfriend. Felix flushed when he heard Sylvain’s voice and ducked behind some rocks. He had scouted the area and found this perfect little alcove where he and Sylvain could be together, away from everyone else. 

“What’s up taking me all the way out here Mercedes? You know I’m taken,” Sylvain teased.

Mercedes smiled sweetly. “I am well aware. Head over there Sylvain,” she told him, indicating toward the alcove before turning on her heels and heading back towards the group and her wonderful Annie. 

Sylvain did as he was told, certainly not expecting Felix to come out, jaw dropping at the sight of him. Felix was always beautiful in Sylvain’s eyes, particularly when he was dancing. His dances were fierce and full of passion, always able to breathe life into his teammates to allow for a second wind. His hips were Sylvain’s favorite, the way they’d sway with his movements, feet delicately taking him across the battlefield, sword in hand, still as deadly as ever. But this was something else entirely and Sylvain wasn’t embarrassed to admit all the blood went straight to his dick. Felix looked ethereal like this, the dancer’s outfit clung to him in all the right places, and the skirt hung off his hip to show off the perfect little dimple that Sylvain loved to press on. “Fe, holy shit,” he breathed. “What did I do to deserve this? You’re incredible, perfect...so beautiful.”

Sylvain was always a plethora of compliments that buried Felix in embarrassment, but he couldn’t let himself get distracted, not by the compliments, or the obvious tent in Sylvain’s swim shorts. “You’ve been...really good to me. Patient as I’ve navigated my feelings, always able to tell what I need before I even know, so I wanted to give you a special dance.” The sun had begun to set on the day, Felix having taken much longer than planned readying himself for this. He pushed out of the alcove and took Sylvain’s hand, guiding him to sit on one of the flat rocks, gasping quietly when the redhead pulled him close and into a soft kiss. Felix was tempted to forget the dance the second their lips touched but steeled himself. “No fair,” he grumbled at Sylvain, letting the man go before taking center stage. 

“You know I don’t play fair,” Sylvain cooed, excitement bubbling in his stomach at the prospect of a dance for his eyes alone. He certainly didn’t want Felix wearing this outfit around anyone but him, it showed too much of what Sylvain claimed as his. He belonged to Felix and Felix to him, they were a fated pair. 

Felix took a deep breath, closing his eyes and letting the dance take him. He used to be so embarrassed to dance, tripping over his own feet, hating the idea of being watched, but he had learned to shrug off the gaze of others in order to perform and performing in front of Sylvain was the most natural feeling. This dance was gentle, his body moving as if he were walking on air, feet dancing delicately in the sand, body turning and twisting in elegant, seamless fashion. The jingling from his dress created a serene song that mixed in with the wind, setting a perfect stage for his dance. Felix had been practicing this for days now, trying to make sure there was no usual intensity, just a calm and seductive dance to show Sylvain how much he loved him. He let himself go until he could feel his legs aching, raising his arms in one final crescendo before dipping down into the sand. Felix caught his breath, raising his head and flushing when he looked up to see Sylvain with the stupidest grin on his cheeks and tears in his eyes. “Why are you crying?!” He huffed, standing and moving closer to Sylvain, yelping as he was grabbed around the waist and pulled into Sylvain’s lap. 

“Because that was the most incredible sight I’ve ever seen...you were incredible Felix, and you did it all for me. How can I not cry? I’m the luckiest man alive.” Sylvain smiled, tucking some loose strands behind Felix’s ear, gently touching the hooped earring. “Please tell me I can indulge in you, you’re so gorgeous,” he whispered, nipping at Felix’s lobe. 

Felix shuddered, grinding his ass down onto Sylvain’s still achingly hard cock. “If I didn’t intend to let you indulge, I wouldn’t have taken us out so far,” he murmured. 

Sylvain grinned, grabbing Felix around the waist and shifting them onto the soft sand, laying Felix gently down before covering him, pressing their lips together in a searing kiss. Sylvain groaned, rutting against Felix’s thigh, his cock leaking against his shorts. He’d wanted this from the moment he saw Felix in that outfit. Hands slipped under the skirt, tugging down the small cloth eagerly. Sylvain broke the kiss and sucked his way down Felix’s neck, reaching up to unclasp the choker and set it, the slim coverings over Felix’s nipples going with it. As much as he had loved it, he couldn’t bear to not leave his lover covered in marks, which the choker prevented him from doing. He latched back onto Felix’s neck, sucking and nipping marks into pale skin, smiling at the wiggling underneath him. 

Felix moaned, back arching into Sylvain’s expert hands, his mouth. His own hands eagerly pushed at Sylvain’s shorts, freeing his cock and grabbing hold of it, giving it a firm stroke. He was delighted in the shaky groan he got from the redhead, releasing him in order to thread his fingers through Sylvain’s hair while the other worked his neck over. 

Sylvain was relentless, his mouth travelling lower to Felix’s already sensitive nipples. They were Sylvain’s favorite, so much so that he had conditioned them to perk up instantly from even the rubbing of his shirt. 

Felix cursed him for it, having to wear bandages to prevent them from becoming incredibly obvious and making an embarrassment out of himself at council meetings. And yet Felix couldn’t be mad about it, because it felt so fucking good to have Sylvain’s mouth on his nipples, sucking and licking, his fingers playing with the other, tugging and rubbing in a way that had Felix boneless. 

“Fuck, Syl, we don’t have a lot of time,” Felix moaned. As much as he loved to lie in bed and let Sylvain lap at him for hours, they didn’t have that kind of time. 

Sylvain blew cool air on Felix’s wet nipple, purring at the sight of it twitching. “I know...couldn’t help but have a little fun first,” he teased. He pushed the skirt up Felix’s legs and out of the way, groaning at the sight of his love spreading himself for him. Sylvain fit perfectly between Felix’s long legs, hands coming to his hips to rub circles into the skin. “We can’t be too quick, gotta get you ready first,” Sylvain breathed.

“I’m ready,” Felix told him, cheeks a deep shade of red. He’d taken the liberty to get himself generously prepared and watched Sylvain’s bright eyes darken over with ache and lust. 

“Felix, fuck...that’s so hot,” he moaned. “Imagining you fingering yourself open for me to just slip inside of you. You’re amazing, I love you so much.” Sylvain cupped Felix’s face and kissed him again, smoothing his hands over Felix’s body once more before grabbing his hip with one hand and guiding his cock with the other. His breath hitched when the head pressed against Felix’ hole, feeling the other give way so easily, already well relaxed and ready for him. Sylvain let his head fall forward into Felix’s chest as he pressed in, both men letting out shaky moans. 

Felix’s fingers grabbed at the sand, finding nothing to hold onto he changed to grabbing fistfuls of Sylvain’s fiery red hair. “Goddess, fuck, Sylvain!” He gasped, hips jerking forward to meet Sylvain’s push, wanting him deep inside. 

Sylvain peaked at Felix’s chest, his hand that had guided him moving to wrap around Felix’s leaking cock. He purred in delight from the absolutely sinful whimper that came out of Felix’s parted lips. Sylvain loved making Felix feel good, so much so he sometimes forgot his own pleasure. He bottomed out with a groan, lifting his head to kiss Felix lovingly, thumb rubbing over the slit, Felix’s gasps like music to his ears. 

“Move Syl, please,” Felix begged, rutting his hips, aching for more, wanting Sylvain to fuck him already. 

“Anything for you,” Sylvain breathed, pushing all the way in and bottoming out, both men groaning at the feeling of fill and being filled. Felix was impossibly tight around Sylvain, sucking him into his impossibly warm body. Likewise, Felix found Sylvain’s cock as big as ever, filling him out and making him feel so impossibly full. It was such a warm and content feeling, with Felix sometimes asking Sylvain to stay inside of him far past their orgasms. 

“Love you,” Felix breathed, rocking his hips, grinding against Sylvain, wanting more, needing more. 

“Goddess...Felix, you don’t know what you do to me.” Sylvain pulled out before thrusting back in, letting the full force of his strength bear down into his hips, pushing Felix into the sand, a cry catching in his throat. “Love you too sweetheart, so goddamn much. Please dance for me again in private. Let me take you apart with my fingers, my mouth, let me worship you like you deserve.” 

Sylvain had a habit of making Felix simultaneously feel undeniably embarrassed and turned on at the same time. He nodded, feeling too much to say anything, moaning into another thrust. Sylvain’s hand never left him, stroking him in time with his thrusts, his other hand holding Felix’s hip, anchoring them together. They moved against one another in perfect synchronization, so used to one another’s bodies, so in tune they could do this blind and would know every part of the other’s body. Felix felt so lucky to have Sylvain in his life as more than his childhood friend, as the love of his life. 

“Fe, I’m close,” Sylvain whispered into his skin, grinding his hips against Felix, getting his cock as deep as he could, relishing in the sting of Felix’s blunt nails digging into his skin. He always hit his prostate like this, angling Felix up ever so slightly and grinding himself in. It was beautiful watching Felix writhe, gasp and moan for him, and it brought Sylvain all the closer to his orgasm to know he was giving Felix something so incredible.

“Ah, me too,” Felix panted, hips rocking into the hand that never stopped stroking him, chasing his building orgasm. Sylvain pulled all the way out again before slamming back in, punching a loud cry from Felix as his orgasm crashed into him, hips stuttering as he came across Sylvain’s hand and his own stomach, staining the skirt. His vision was spotty, hips jerking weakly as he rode it out, hiccuping with each thrust Sylvain continued to give him. It was too much, he was too sensitive, his body clenching around Sylvain with each sustained thrust. Sylvain wasn’t long after Felix, burying his face into the younger man’s neck and biting down, moaning as his hips stuttered, cock twitching inside of Felix’s waiting body. 

Felix bit his lip, moaning at the feeling of Sylvain spilling inside of him, the warmth of being entirely filled like this was always such a pleasant and calming feeling. 

They lay there, both panting, catching their breath from their quick trist on the beach. Felix mused that he would need to give Sylvain a longer dance when they were somewhere more private, but this was wonderful for a first time. More than wonderful, it was perfect. 

Sylvain pulled out of Felix, throwing himself onto his back and groaning, feeling the heat on his back. He definitely was going to be sunburnt, but it was worth it. He turned onto his side and pulled Felix against him, pecking his grumpy boyfriend. “Thank you Fe, this was amazing,” he whispered.

“Well, don’t expect it every day, Felix murmured, tucking his head into Sylvain’s chest with a content sigh. 

Hours later, when they returned, both clearly unkempt, no one said a word. Hours after that, Sylvain was face down in their bed, Felix applying a sunburn cream from Mercedes, feeling just a little bit guilty.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> I’m on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/SiesFics)


End file.
